Easy
by ga-mei
Summary: Asami isn't the same. Not anymore. Bosami friendship, Irosami if you squint


Summary: Asami isn't the same. Not anymore.

Pairing: Bosami-friendship, potential Irosami, hints of Makorra and Masami

Rating: K+

* * *

With each week they stayed longer in the South Pole, the cooler air became easier to bear. It was no longer difficult or strenuous to heave one's chest for a simple breath, and Bolin no longer panicked when he saw a thick fog raise from his mouth. Mako and Korra had become a definite thing, and while Tonraq and Senna seemed pleased at their daughters happiness, Bolin recognized the same weary eye that Hiroshi had worn around he and Mako. They probably wanted her to focus on her duties, rather than her love life, especially at such a young age.

As he stood next to General Iroh, for the first time in a while, Bolin's attention was brought to something else.

"Is she always so quiet?" Iroh murmured. Bolin's green eyes peered up at Iroh questioningly, and he noticed the far off look Iroh wore. Bolin was about to ask who, but his eyes flickered along the same line of vision and his gaze fell onto Asami. She was leaning on the edge of the porch, bundled in a thick blanket as well as the winter garb Senna had lent her. Her body was still and unmoving.

"No," Bolin breathed, a thick cloud raising up from his breath. "She's not." At that moment guilt struck him. With all the commotion of Korra mastering the Avatar state, and the new hype of her relationship with Mako, how could he not notice Asami dwelling in the background with a kicked- puppy look just tempting to overwhelm her features? Granted, she hid it well. "She deserves...so much more." His head shook a little as he recalled their own final battle.

Asami's father had tried to kill her.

He'd tried to _kill_ her.

Bolin couldn't even imagine how it might scar him if one of his parents, or Mako, had tried to kill him. He'd only ever known the pain of loss, not the pain of true betrayal. He recalled the ruthless look in Hiroshi's eyes, and how he only had a split moment to leap on Naga and send a flurry of rocks at the man in order to buy Asami enough time to slip from harms way.

"She's an excellent warrior." Iroh murmured, his voice low and gruff, as if to keep the conversation between the two of them. Bolin's head nodded up and down, bobbing slightly.

"I can't imagine fighting without my bending, but she does it every time." He whispered, biting down on his lip. Bolin had noticed the rift beginning between Asami and Mako the instant Korra went missing. He wanted to be there for her, he really did. But he was the brother of her ex-boyfriend. Somehow he felt the title restricted him. Asami was beautiful, no doubt. What worried Bolin was that she might misread his message. He didn't like Asami that way out of respect, plus he could only imagine the field day that reporters in Republic City might have if they spent more time together. He harbored no such feelings for her, but he thought ahead a little more than people gave him credit for.

As his eyes wandered around, they somehow landed on Iroh. Crown prince to the Fire Nation, firebending master, son to the legendary Fire Lord Zuko and descendant of the legends Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin. His eyes flickered to Asami, and he bit down on his lip, the start of an idea brewing in his head.

"Hey, um Iroh. Why don't you get a pot of tea brewing for Asami? I'm sure she'd love the conversation." Bolin suggested, his eyes locked on the back of Asami's head. "I can uh...coax her inside. I mean, I'd join you guys. But I need to go find Pabu." Or something.

Iroh stared at him intently, as if he was trying to read the younger male. Bolin held both hands up innocently.

"Hey it was just an idea." His eyes were wide and traces of a smile played on his features. The older male stared at him skeptically, but nodded his head slowly and moved back inside. Bolin heaved a breath, shuddering in the cold wind, and picked up his stride to approach Asami.

It scared him how still she was, and in an effort to give a mood-lightening entrance, he gave her a large hug from behind. Her body slipped away from his defensively and her hand raised into a striking position. Their eyes met. Bolin was terrified with what he saw. The warmth and love had been long banished from her eyes and he was brought back to the final showdown between her and her father; her eyes showcased fear, terror, and rage. Fear that she had lost everything, terror that she would be alone forever, and rage that she had let it all happen. Recognition flashed in her eyes and they softened, showing a little more compassion than before, though he noted a guarded disposition to her.

"Hey Bolin." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, and her hard grip on his wrist lessened until he was able to draw it back slowly. Asami had initially given him the impression of a very delicate flower, and she had smashed that assumption very quickly. But now that she was holding in all her emotions Bolin couldn't help but think that he had to handle the situation extremely carefully.

"Hey," His voice was soft and it tipped up in an optimistic way. "How ah...how are you doing?" He asked, his eyebrows raising with a little inch of hope. Asami stared at him, he noticed that her eyes were glassy.

"I-" She stammered, stopping as if the intricate equilibrium she'd slipped herself into might break at any moment. "I'm good." Her voice cracked, and her hand slapped over her mouth in embarrassment. Then there was silence. Bolin's eyes locked onto hers and he could see how vulnerable she was, how hard she was trying to keep in all her emotions. His hand extended to her.

"Come here."

Again, there was silence. The two green eyes remained locked on each other, though Asami's body had pivoted away from him as if she didn't want anyone near her at all. Bolin's eye softened, and his fingers wiggled a little bit in encouragement.

That's when Asami's facade came crashing down.

Tears well over her bright eyes and streamed down her face as she began to sob. The weight of her body crushed against his as she slammed into him for a hug. All Bolin could do was hold her and stroke her long raven locks as her body shook and heaved from the sobs she finally released. "Shh," Bolin murmured, closing his eyes. "It's all okay now, I promise." Except it wasn't. Asami was an orphan now, her father had been sentenced to full life in prison, not that she would ever want to go back to him. Mako, her rock, was gone. It was just him now. Just Bolin.

They hadn't even been that close.

Bolin's eyes opened and he looked through the window to see Iroh watching them with a confused expression. The older man held up the teapot, as if to say 'i made it?' and Bolin gave a small nod, holding up a finger to convey that he needed a minute.

"It's not okay," Asami sobbed, her voice shaking as her chest heaved. "I mean, Korra is s-s-so h-h-happy now but," Her body was practically convulsing as she pulled away, leaning on the railing as her arms folded over herself. Bolin realized how introverted Asami must've become, to the point that holding herself was the only consolation. She could no longer trust others.

"But when is it my turn?" She asked, her green eyes desperate as she stared at him. Bolin stared down at her, his mouth hanging open a little as he began to fight back tears himself. Asami was right. When was it her turn? His turn?

"B-Bolin, I don't even need Mako th-that much anymore. I just h-h-hate being lied to. I w-was never his. I just n-n-need s-some one. And I d-d-don't have that anymore." Her eyes had squeezed shut and the purple eyeshadow had somehow disappeared from her eyelids. It was probably on his shirt. "I don't have anyone!" Asami screamed then, her eyes wild with despair and isolation. Bolin stared at her in shock, and he reached out, grabbing her forcefully as he yanked her back into his chest.

"No, you have me." He murmured into her hair. "I swear to Yue, Asami. You have me." His eyes closed as he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. Nothing would be the same. It wouldn't be the Fire Ferrets, it would be the Avatar and Mako. Not him. He was always in the background. Just like when Mako and Korra had come back, and they told him to be quiet. Just like that. Bolin pulled back. "Apart from Lin Bei Fong, you are the strongest, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met. Without you, Asami, we wouldn't have won this war. I am so, so glad that you hit Mako with that moped because you entering our lives was a complete blessing and I would not have had it any other way." He stared at her, watching as shock crossed her own eyes.

"I love you Asami," Bolin breathed, holding up a finger to tell her to hear him out. Terror had crossed her face, and he knew instantly that she did not want that. "No, listen. I love you, but like a sister. I never want to see you hurt, I want to see you succeed and I want to see you learn from all this. Everything is changing, so fast, and I know that you feel really lost right now, but I'm here to help point you in the right direction. I mean, I'm really worried about you." Bolin breathed, releasing her as he pointed to his chest.

Her tears had stopped at this point, and upon realizing his love confession was not actually a love confession, she released a breath of relief. Her body was still quivering slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold air or not. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"It just seemed like everything came so easy for Korra." Asami whispered, her eyes falling. "She got the guy, she's the Avatar, she can airbend. She's perfect." Her eyes shot up to Bolin when she heard him laughing at her.

"Korra? I thought she was perfect. We all did at some point or another. But no, she's not. Korra is coming out on top now, but look at you, Asami." Bolin pointed to her. "You've endured and fought and you earned just as much as Korra. You make it look effortless. Bending...bending is something extremely dangerous to rely on, but you defy that every day. You're an amazing driver, and you handle that Chi glove like a pro. In fact I'll be honest with you I was a little skeptical about how good you handled it." He nudged her a little, provoking the smallest of smiles from her.

"Thanks Bo," Asami whispered, staring at him with a bashful expression.

"Anytime 'Sami." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now look, I told you I'd always be there to help nudge you in the right direction. And I am not pressuring you to date that hot General-Prince at all." He gave a small wink at her as her eyes widened. "But, I happen to know he's also worried about you, and it wouldn't hurt too much to go in and have a cup of tea and get to know the guy, would it?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, earning a playful smack to the head.

Asami stood there, as if she was contemplating the idea for a moment. "No. It wouldn't hurt." She gave a small chuckle as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened. "But my makeup-"

"No, you look fine." Bolin assured, raising his thumb to wipe away some runny mascara. "Just as beautiful. If not more." He gave her a smile to reassure her, and steered her shoulders towards the door. She stopped abruptly and turned around, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Bolin. This is just what I needed to get me kick-started in the right direction." She pulled back, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you too." She whispered, nodding a little at him before passing through the door.

Bolin watched her, giving a small thumbs up to Iroh. Asami had come a long way, and she still had a long ways to go, but he knew no matter what, he would make sure she prevailed, he wouldn't leave her side.

He hoped Iroh wouldn't either.


End file.
